Domaines
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Sept Eternels et leurs domaines ; sept points de vue différents sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Rêves récurrents ; terres brûlées ; désirs inassouvis ; biens endommagés ; chemins qui arrivent à leur fin et destins tissés... pénétrez dans les Domaines.
1. Dream : Récurrence

Domaines_ est une série née du constat que la nature même des Eternels - Dream, Despair, Desire, Delirium, Death, Destiny, Destruction -, fait de _Sandman_ une série structurellement propice au crossover, tant leurs domaines sont vastes et surtout essentiels, ils transcendent n'importe quelle histoire. Trouver des points de contact n'est pas seulement facile, c'est parfois d'une évidence totale._  
_Voici donc sept Eternels et leurs domaines ; sept points de vue différents sur l'univers d'_Harry Potter_._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Dream : Récurrence**

Ces temps-ci, il y a une nouvelle salle dans le pavillon de la récurrence.

Les murs sont nus, les décors et le mobilier stockés le long de l'entrée des figurants et chaque nuit les servants du Rêve modifient la pièce pour la même scène mille et mille fois répétée. La trame du rêve est simple et vraiment, ce qui demande le plus de travail, c'est l'installation du chemin pavé entre les maisons victoriennes biscornues tellement plus grandes qu'elles en ont l'air, la mise en place minutieuse des enseignes animées, la décoration des devantures qui changent un peu pour chaque rêveur.

Un autre des décors récurrents est le château, à la fois familier et distordu, et même si le cauchemar n'est jamais exactement le même, il revient suffisamment souvent pour que l'immense panneau représentant le parc et le lac vus depuis les fenêtres soit entreposé à porté de main, dépliable et applicable à volonté.

Souvent aussi, le rêve se déroule dans un salon familier, ou une chambre, et comme Lucien aime à le dire, il n'y a rien de plus facile niveau décors. Il suffit de modifier un peu la forme de la salle, d'adapter le mobilier, remplacer une table par un vieux canapé en velours, caler dans un coin l'horloge détemporelle héritée de tante Irma ou du grand-oncle Untel et de plaquer sur les murs tentures, portraits ou photos mouvantes, ajouter les ombres presque vivantes, impossibles dans l'Eveil, qui noient la pièce. Parfois aussi il faut créer des couloirs sombres et sans fin, murés de portes closes contre lesquelles les dormeurs viendront se heurter rêve après rêve dans une fuite impuissante. Facile, vraiment.

Le Rêve est infiniment malléable, et les décors de ce cauchemar particulier ne sont au final que des détails sans grande importance.

Il finit toujours de la même manière de toute façon.

Une fois le décor planté les rêveurs se succèdent, entrent en scène et vaquent à leurs activités banales dans les pièces de carton-pâte, accomplissant des gestes quotidiens dont ils ne se souviendront pas dans l'Eveil, flous et futiles face à l'ombre de la peur qui les laissera tremblants dans leurs lits, couverts de sueurs froides. Ils se figent, quand la peur de ce rêve prend forme dans leur dos.

Ce cauchemar particulier est tant rêvé ces temps-ci que la forme de la peur est presque figée, toujours la même silhouette blanche comme de l'os drapée d'ombres voraces et mouvantes, les yeux comme des flammes et le visage plus ou moins flou selon l'imagination du rêveur.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles immuables dans le Rêve, pas beaucoup d'éléments de l'Eveil que l'on ne puisse plier et déconstruire, peu de lois physiques capables de restreindre le bourgeonnement des esprits. Mais dans cette salle du pavillon de la récurrence, les rêveurs découvrent nuit après nuit que leur baguette est inerte entre leurs doigts, qu'ils ne peuvent transplanter quand le Cauchemar se tient face à eux dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les quelques étincelles que certains d'entre eux parviennent à produire rebondissent sans dommage sur les replis de l'ombre, futiles, toujours, et tous les _Alohomora_ du monde ne pourraient desceller les portes closes contre lesquelles ils butent encore et encore, jusqu'à la lumière verte.

Le cauchemar finit toujours de la même manière de toute façon.

Lucien hésite à prévenir le Maître que cette peur est en train de muter, de passer du rang de terreur nocturne à celui de Cauchemar, l'un de ceux tissés de choses hideuses, d'ombre et de mort, qui ont leur propre volonté, leur existence unique et autonome. L'un de ceux qui croissent comme un cancer et flétrissent les replis du Rêve dans lesquels ils se logent, l'un de ceux qui cannibalisent les songes moins puissants qu'eux, se nourrissent des peurs nocturnes et en tirent leur force. Celui-là n'est pas le Corinthien, pas encore, mais il a le potentiel, et rêves après rêves le fixent, ancrent son esprit et sa volonté dans la trame changeante du domaine.

Mais tout cela le Seigneur du Rêve sait probablement déjà. Et de toute façon il ne se mêle pas des affaires des mortels, ces choses-là sont fugaces, et après-tout ce sont les dormeurs qui amènent leurs peurs dans le Rêve.

Voldemort n'est pas la première peur à prendre forme dans le domaine du Rêve, et certainement pas la dernière. Un jour ou l'autre peut-être, dans une vie ou deux, la salle mouvante du pavillon de la récurrence accueillera de nouveaux figurants, de nouveaux rêves.

Il y a tout le temps du monde.


	2. Despair : Terre brûlée

**Despair : Terre brûlée**

Nul part, dans aucun des mondes, il n'y a de créatures plus proches d'elle, plus semblables.

Ils sont tout ce qu'elle est, le froid au plus profond des os, l'absence totale de désir et de joie, extirpés par le croc de son anneau jusqu'à ce que toutes les couleurs aient disparues, délavées par le gris désertique de la poussière et l'immense vide intérieur. Ils ne sont même pas le désespoir le plus total, mais mais plutôt l'absence absolue d'espoir, d'horizon. Même pas un manque, juste un état de fait, immuable, à peine mêlé de quelque chose qui pourrait être du regret -ou peut-être même pas.

Ils sont ses enfants et parfois elle marche parmi eux, plantant son crochet dans les âmes affaiblies par leur présence, laissant derrière elle les corps pathétiques, prostrés et tremblants de ce vide abject, frissonnant sous le poids insupportable du Rien.

Despair n'est que vide, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Avant, il y a longtemps, elle a été Desire, aspiration et envie, existence frémissante de vitalité, regards, vie intérieur complexe, envie, _envie_.

Les souvenirs d'Avant sont en elle encore, mais distants, abstraits comme des choses mortes et desséchées, blanchis comme de l'os, des coques d'escargots vides craquant et tombant en poussière sous les pas.

Ses enfants sont comme elle, plus vide que tout autre être et c'est un soulagement de marcher en leur sein plutôt qu'au milieu des choses vivantes et vibrantes, pleines de ressenti et d'espoirs qu'elle ne peut que faire dépérir.

Mais même eux, ses enfants, la chair de son esprit, sont différents.

Parfois leurs lèvres rejoignent celles d'un humain et leur vide s'emplit alors pour un instant, ou peut-être toute la précieuse éternité que dure le baiser. Ils s'emplissent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vidés l'humain et qu'il ne reste plus que la coquille débile et percée, asséchée jusqu'à la moelle. Et pendant tout ce temps ils sont autres, à jamais différents d'elle.

Parce qu'elle est Despair, et que la béance en elle ne peut être comblé.


	3. Delirium : Biens Endommagés

**Delirium : Biens endommagés**

Brisé, brisé, _brisé_ !

Delirium chantonne pour elle-même, resserre ses bras autour de son maigre torse.

"Je crois que je me suis pERdu," confit-elle d'une voix vacillante à sa voisine. "Je sais plus trop bien pourquoi je suis ici. Peut-être que je SUIvais un POIsson… Il y a de l'eau là, nOn ? Tout autour… Mais elle est froide, froide, froide… Je ne cROIs pas que mon poisson puisse vivre dedans…

- Si j'avais un poisson, le boufferais," rauque la femme qui se balance sur elle-même à l'autre extrémité du maigre lit. "'prendrais des forces, pour leur montrer. Fidèle je suis, fidèle, je l'ai toujours été. Sa plus fidèle servante, oh ouiiiii…" sa voix se perd dans un changement brutal de tessiture.

"Tu as des SUpers longs cheveux," fait soudain remarquer Delirium à propos de rien. "Moi les MieNS ils poussent pas vraiment comMe je veux…" Elle fait surgir des lianes violettes du bout des doigts, qui s'effacent dès qu'elle cesse de les toucher. "IL fait FRoid. Ce n'est pas SEUlement l'Eau comme Grande Soeur. C'est comme un GLAglaçon dans la bouche… Ou peut-être un PEtit ver qui creUse dedans. Qui MAnge tou-out. J'Ai oublié..."

Entre les mèches sombres collées par la crasse apparaît un oeil écarquillé, fiévreux et la femme tend une main comme une serre.

"De la magie," gémit-elle. "Tu peux… Comment ?"

Elle éclate d'un rire qui se transforme en sanglot, comme autant de cloches brisées grinçant et dissonant les unes contre les autres. "Ho, hoHoooo… dénudée, arrachée parce que j'étais fidèle. Même s'il n'est plus, à lui, toujours, toujours… Je les tuerais, comme des chiens, comme des sang-de-bourbe qui ne méritent que le couteau. Oui… oui…"

Elle geint et se roule de nouveau sur elle-même.

"T'inQUiètes pas," rassure Del d'une voix fluette. "Au pIrE Ma Grande Soeur viendra et tu ne SeRAs plus dEdanS. Même si je SAIs pas trop Où tu vas après… Y'a que Grande Soeur qui sait ça… Mais tu sais, C'est pas très gentil de tUEr les chiens. J'en AI un tu sais, de cHien. Il s'appelle Barnabé. Mais je cROis que je l'ai perdu. Toi aussi tu as pERdu un truc, dis ?"


	4. Desire : Assouvissement

**Desire : Assouvissement**

Aux yeux de Desire toutes les histoires d'amour se ressemblent, toutes les passions qui meuvent et écartèlent les êtres vivants ont la même finalité, la même issue, le même mobile : elle/lui-même.

Se nourrir, se reproduire… Ceux-là sont communs à toutes les espèces. Posséder, servir, être libres… Toutes les races vont et viennent, menées par des désirs qu'elles tentent d'assouvir, qui sont au final tous semblables. Tous aussi insignifiants.

Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'y prêter attention, de se couler comme un souffle dans le creuset des potions d'amours, d'être dans chacune des étoiles que les centaures contemplent nuit après nuit. Desire ne juge pas, ne prend d'autre parti que le sien propre. Mais parfois aussi il/elle s'intéresse, frôle de ses doigts de feu la peau des amants enlacés, les épaules du maître des potions penché sur son oeuvre, joue distraitement avec un vieux zippo d'argent gravé de sibyllins reptiles, oublié depuis longtemps au fond d'une boîte. Parfois, par-dessus l'épaule du vieil homme, il/elle contemple les lettres pâlies, jadis écrites par une main aimée.

Les humains ne sont pas les derniers à désirer. Mais ils ont aussi cette étrange capacité à se refuser ce qu'ils désirent, à le faire passer de pulsion à aspiration. Ils ont la capacité de se mentir et d'ignorer la nature de ce qu'ils veulent réellement, le souffle qui les pousse ou les accompagne jour après jour.

C'est pour cela que Desire a ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de vague affection pour le vieil homme, peut-être. Qu'il se tienne dans la salle immense, face au danger, ou avec il/elle, le regard plongé dans les reflets sans fond du miroir de Rised, il sait exactement ce qu'il désire et ne peut s'autoriser à obtenir.

Et parce que Desire n'a pas réellement besoin de l'assouvissement pour être et pour posséder, il/elle se tient parfois à ses côtés et contemple dans le reflet évanescent les corps de deux jeunes hommes qui se fondent l'un en l'autre, un matin de printemps il y a si longtemps.


	5. Death : La fin du chemin

**Death : La Fin du Chemin**

Malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, certains humains restent persuadés que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils peuvent lui échapper.  
Les sorciers sont souvent les pires, avec leurs sorts et leurs grimoires, leur connaissances qui dépassent celles du le commun des mortels, leur pouvoir qui leur monte à la tête. Ils pensent que parce parfois, lorsqu'ils la voient, ils savent la reconnaître, peut-être peuvent-ils se soustraire à son Domaine. Il y a quelque chose d'à la fois attendrissant et de presque attristant dans tant d'acharnement et d'obstination.

Assise sur les marches de l'escalier principal de Poudlard, Death est plongée dans la lecture de son exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. C'est une des éditions récentes, celle avec la marmite sauteuse gambadant en couverture, mais les coins en sont déjà écornées et le livre a l'apparence si caractéristique des ouvrages aimés, lus et relus. Le soleil est bas et les arbres en feu dans la cour ainsi que les éclairs sporadiques des échanges de sorts jettent sur les pages des éclats de lumière irréguliers, qui auraient été insuffisants pour lire si le recueil s'était trouvé entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Des cris au delà des portes lui font lever la tête, hurlements sauvages et fracas de la bataille qui a repris de plus belle après la trêve. Devant Death passe une silhouette frémissante, et le conte des Trois Frères à beau prétendre qu'elle peut permettre de lui échapper, la cape est sienne et elle n'a laissé aller le troisième frère que parce qu'il lui plaisait, qu'elle le voulait bien.  
Il est temps.

Elle se lève, marque sa page d'un ruban violet qu'elle tire de sa poche, puis suit la forme invisible le long des escaliers, jusque dans la Grande Salle dévastée. Les longues tables qui la meublent en temps normal ont disparues et les combats ont laissé des impacts noircis le long des murs, sur le sol de pierres dénudés. Les mangemorts qui occupent les lieux sont rassemblés en un cercle irrégulier, mais s'écartent instinctivement de son chemin, sans même s'en rendre compte, nerveux et frémissants de victoire.  
Au centre du cercle : Voldemort, qui a un jour cru qu'il pourrait la fuir indéfiniement ; Bellatrix, tombée comme elle a vécue, à présent sienne ; une sorcière dont Death distingue les cheveux roux ; puis la cape qui tombe, le garçon qui se révèle.  
Death ne l'a pas accompagné lors de sa première incursion dans son Domaine, mais maintenant elle est là, et elle s'avance parmi les sorciers alors que Voldemeort lève sa baguette, qu'Harry lance un sort.

Et alors que le rassemblement de mangemorts se débande avec une panique incrédule, frénétique, que l'odeur de la magie empoisse l'air, elle sourit et étend la main.  
"Bonjour, Tom."


	6. Destiny : Chemins Tissés

**Destiny : Chemins tissés**

Les sorciers ont des légendes sur son livre, des histoires inventées de toutes pièces, mais aussi des fragments de récits, répétés, déformés ; semi oubliés. Des bribes de visions par ceux d'entre eux qui ont le Don et peuvent parfois entrevoir les motifs du tissage, les points où se nouent les fils.

Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois et ils se cramponnent à ces connaissances imparfaites comme des naufragés à un morceau de bois qui surnage. Ils enregistrent de manière obsessive ces possibles entr'aperçus, les sanctifient et leur donnent le nom de Prophéties, les gardent sous clé dans les tréfonds de leurs ministères, en font des enjeux dans leurs guerres. Révèrent et craignent simultanément ces reflets de peut-être, persuadés qu'ils sont gravés dans la pierre, immuables et inévitables alors que rien ne saurait être plus faux.

Tout est écrit dans le livre de Destiny, et pourtant rien ne l'est. L'encre flue et reflue au fil des choix des mortels, au gré des battements de l'aile d'un papillon. La tapisserie n'a pas de patron. Ils emploient le mot de Destinée sans le comprendre, sans en percevoir le poids ni prendre conscience du fait que c'est justement en se focalisant sur un fil de possibles que celui-ci s'étoffe, que le tissage se densifie et que le lé se crée. Les petites choses font les grandes, mais les humains s'attachent aux détails avec cet égocentrisme forcené qui est le leur, indifférents à leur signifiance dans le long terme.

Malgré ses yeux morts, Destiny voit tout, seul dans son domaine si peu visité. Il contemple la tapisserie qui s'étend sur des éons, dont l'origine se perd à la naissance des soleils et encore avant. Il voit les endroits où elle est endommagée, disparaît puis se reforme, ceux où pour une raison ou une autre les fils de trame ou de chaîne changent et transforment l'ouvrage. Il voit où elle s'achève ; et même pour lui l'étendue approche de l'indescriptible.

Mais il voit aussi ces détails dont les humains sont si friands, le chemin des fils individuels et la manière dont ils se nouent, s'enchevêtrent les un aux autres, divergent et se mêlent à une autre trame, s'effilochent ou se tressent.

Les humains, moldus comme sorciers, aiment dire - se dire - que certaines choses étaient écrites, inévitables. Il ne sait si c'est pour se rassurer, se conforter dans l'idée que leurs vies ont du sens ; ou pour s'absoudre de leurs responsabilités, s'en remettre à des forces qui les dépassent. Ils mêlent aussi son Domaine à celui de son frère-soeur, écrivent des odes aux âmes-jumelles, aux amants destinés de tout temps l'un à l'autre.

Et il en est, des amours qui changent irrémédiablement la tapisserie, qui une fois filés forment des motifs éclatants, ou des noeuds indémêlables, qui modifient irrémédiablement l'ouvrage. Les mortels en font grand cas, et à l'opposée sous-estiment l'impact sur la trame que peuvent avoir les entrelacs à peine ébauchés de deux fils qui se croisent un instant puis se séparent à jamais, mais dont le tissé est à jamais modifié par cette brève rencontre : un amour unique qui défini tout une vie, un coeur brisé qui modifie la trame bien plus sûrement que la relation la plus chatoyante. Bien rares sont-ils les sages qui savent cela, même parmi les sorciers. Certains, comme Merlin, comme Dumbledore, ont la vision nécessaire pour anticiper certains motifs, pour glisser dans le tissage leurs propres enjolivures, pour faire entrer en jeu des fils qui se révèleront cruciaux le moment venu mais même eux ne peuvent toujours d'identifier les nœuds infimes qui déroutent parfois définitivement un lé, lui feront prendre une teinte imprévue, une coloration que pas même Desire n'aurait pu anticiper…

Et ainsi l'amour voué à l'échec d'une Reine pour un Chevalier dérive le cours de la tapisserie, ainsi la jalousie puis l'amertume d'un jeune homme rejeté détournent le cours d'une guerre, ainsi la culpabilité et la loyauté de ce même jeune homme - un homme à présent – permettent d'en achever une autre.

Les chemins ne sont pas tissés d'avance tous les fils, longs ou courts, colorés ou non, participent à la tapisserie et certains fils aussi, fragiles et uniques, peuvent en changer irrémédiablement les motifs.

Cela, Destiny le voit, le sait, et bien d'autres choses encore.


End file.
